


The Chair Game

by Purpleeyedmiss



Series: In Odds We Persevere [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Okay it has m/m f/m and f/f relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, but that's not the focus here, fraternal relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleeyedmiss/pseuds/Purpleeyedmiss
Summary: In Thedas, there is a popular Free Marsher game called the Chair Game. Like most games, it is supposed to be enjoyable. But there is a catch. In each round, there is always one left behind, with no seat to fill.
This story begins with four children, noble in blood, pure and bred in Ostwick, Free Marches. When they were young, they used to play the Chair Game.Now they've grown. One a frivolous noble, another a lonely mage, the other a ruthless Templar and the last...
Well, he's had the strange twist of fate by getting a mark on his hand.





	

 

 

In Thedas, there is a popular Free Marsher game called the Chair Game. Get a few people, you all run around, and then you sit when the music stops. The one that couldn’t find a chair to sit on, **leaves**.

 

But then you take out _a chair_. Go at it once more. Until there’s only two people left, _but just one seat_.

 

Well, this story started out with **four children** , noble in blood, pure and bred Free Marsher. But they were only _three chairs_.

 

The **second** had to leave. The **fourth child** took her seat.

 

She cried.

 

_Two chairs_.

 

The **third child** stormed out when she lost her seat. She preferred other games, so she left to play them instead.

 

_One chair_.

 

The **first child** sat immediately. There was no luck for the **fourth child**. He had to sit down on the ground, staring up at his _triumphant brother_.

 

**He took the chair with him**. _And then there were none_ for the last child to sit on.

 

He cried. He whined. **His parents ignored**.

 

_He had no chairs, and everyone had left_.

 

No one else to play the Chair Game.

 

The **fourth child** grew. There was still _one chair_. None could sit upon it besides the **first child**.

 

But the **fourth** managed to find _one_ for himself. **His parents praised him**. He was _triumphant_.

 

_**‘’You cheated.’’**_ The **first child** ratted him out. _**‘’You did not win, and never will.’’**_ He _laughed_ at him.

 

He was right. The **fourth child** knew this.

 

_But he smiled instead of crying this time_.

 

He would have the **biggest chair** of them all someday.

 

_But_ , if no other child is around to play, **did he really win**?

 

Wait. _Someone who lost has returned_.

 

The **second child**.

 

She lost _once_. She will _again_. There is **_no chair left for her_**. She can’t find herself a new one.

 

_The music stopped long ago_.

 

 

But did the Game stop… Or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm purple 
> 
> Alright, so this story is a collaborative effort between me and my friend pecks (who hasn't got an AO3 account)   
> As we're HUGE Dragon Age fans, and we love writing fanfics and developing characters, we had this idea to make my Inquisitor and hers siblings.  
> Now, this ISN'T a ''Two Inquisitors'' fanfiction, it's following my Dragon Age world, choices and characters, while hers exist in different roles.  
> Technically since the classes don't count with that ongoing theory that, when you choose a race/origin, all the other possible options die at the beginning of the game, it makes sense for her Human Mage to survive, or not even be at the Conclave.
> 
> Either way, whether we're diverting theory or even canon a bit, this story is all about exploring the relationships between these Four Trevelyan Siblings: Two being my OCs and then my Inquisitor and hers. Although we might have our romances mixed in, let me clarify that this story in particular is only going to focus on the Trevelyan Family and fraternal relationships. It also serves as a good starting point to understand the characters' different personalities in upcoming stories of the series, including those (if we have time) that explore the romances a little bit.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this fic and I'll shed some light on other info as we go along.


End file.
